


Shit, Sorry!

by orphan_account



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Job, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit, sorry," Zack said. "Maybe it'd work better with you on your back...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit, Sorry!

"This looks a whole lot easier in porn," Zack griped, fingers sliding on Cloud's sweaty back.

"I wouldn't know, I've never--ow! Don't move so fast!"

"Shit, sorry," Zack said. "Maybe it'd work better with you on your back...?"

"Yeah, for you maybe."

"No, for both of us. You'd get to look at my gorgeous face and...mmm..." He twitched his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Cloud, finally finding some semblance of a rhythm.

"Well, I'm glad you're having a good time." Cloud shifted his arms, leaning down on his elbows. "My back hurts."

"Do you wanna stop?"

The blond shook his head, spikes drooping into his eyes. "No, I'm okay."

"You feel good, Cloud, fuck..." He snapped his hips forward, brushing against a spot that made Cloud arch his back and whimper. "Fuck, Cloud...God dammit!"

On a particularly vigorous thrust, he'd miscalculated the angle and popped out, slamming his hip against Cloud's tailbone, dick slicking a shiny line up his back.

The blond giggled, rolling onto his side, propping his head up on his fist.

"Zack Fair, you may be good at a lot of things, but you _suck_ at giving it in the ass."__

Zack rolled his eyes, flopping down next to him. "Ugh...I give up. It's too damn slippery in there!"

Cloud looked at him incredulously for a few seconds, before he threw back his head and laughed.

"That is so gross!"

Zack smiled sheepishly. Twining his finger with Cloud's, he kissed the cadet's knuckles tenderly. "Well, the whole process is kind of rank if you think about it."

"C'mere," Cloud said, pulling Zack down on top of him. "But it felt good, right? I mean, while you could keep it in there?" He managed to say it without giggling, but it was a near thing.

"Yeah, it did."

Cloud smiled, straining up to kiss him. He ran his fingers through thick, dark hair, sighing happily. Zack tasted like mint toothpaste and the metallic tang of Midgar tap water.

"Mmmm..." Zack moaned, twitching his hips, pushing his cock against Cloud's. "This is simpler."

Cloud let out a little breath as Zack's hand worked its way between them, wrapping around their cocks, pushing them together.

"Ah! Yeah...let's do it this way," he gasped. He tipped his head back, allowing Zack to lick and suck at his neck, focusing in on the little pressure point beneath his ear. Cloud shivered and moaned, rolling his hips faster.

"Feel good?" Zack murmured between teasing bites. "You gonna come first?" The pad of his index finger played with the tip of Cloud's dick, stroking the agonizingly sensitive spot on the head.

"Fucking tease," Cloud panted. "Mmmm..."

"You know, we need a teacher." Zack's hand was moving faster now, slicked up with fluid and sweat. "Someone older and wiser to show us...uggh...how it's done."

Cloud's cheeks were tinted with a delicate blush, hair plastered sweaty against his forehead. "L-Like who?"

"Mmm...I dunno...the General, maybe?"

Cloud's eyes widened. His hips stopped moving, though Zack could still feel the fine tremors in his thighs.

"You mean...Sephiroth?" He spoke the name almost reverently, and Zack felt a bead of slickness roll down over his fingers. Just hearing the General's name was enough to get Cloud going.

"Yeah," he breathed, leaning in, his breath warm against Cloud's neck. "Don't you see the way he and Genesis look at each other? Like they just wanna--."

Cloud's hips jerked. "Eat each other up?"

Zack smirked. "In a manner of speaking."

He slid down, tongue painting a wet path along Cloud's chest. He could feel his abdomen tremble as he wrapped his hand back around the blond's cock, stroking slowly.

Cloud's breathing stuttered, eyes slipping closed. "D-Do you really think so? About the General?"

Zack tightened the tunnel of his fist, moving faster, tracing the movement of stomach muscles with his tongue.

"You ever heard him talk about any girls?" he said dubiously. "Nope. I'm sure he's just the same as us. Probably lying in bed jerking off as we speak."

Cloud let out a helpless little moan. "W-who do you t-think he thinks about?"

"You."

That did it. Cloud let out a little cry of surprise, hips jerking, coating Zack's palm in warm fluid. Done before he ever got his mouth on him.

"Dammit," he muttered, raising his hand, licking Cloud's come off his fingers, not because he particularly enjoyed the taste, but because it made his young lover blush with embarrassment and arousal. "I'm kinda jealous, you know. That just thinking about Sephiroth makes you lose it. How am I supposed to measure up to that?"

Cloud laughed, stretching lazily, looking exceedingly content. "I'm sure you'll think of something." He nodded toward Zack's lap, where his cock was still pressed hard against his belly, hungry for attention. "Go ahead. Finish."

Zack stuck his lip out in a pout. "You're not gonna help me?"

Giggling, Cloud shook his head. "Nope. I want to watch."

Heat flared in Zack's belly. He scooted back along the mattress, propping himself against the wall, letting his legs fall open. He wrapped a hand around his cock, moaning ludely.

"Yeah...fuck yeah."

He tipped his head back, feeling the tension pulling tight. Hands ran up his arms, tracing his biceps. A wet tongue attacked the curve of his ear, pulling at the lobe, sending a jolt down his spine.

"Cloud...fuck, Cloud...ugh..."

His back arched away from the wall as he came, Cloud pausing in his teasing to watch him tremble and curse through the aftershocks.

"You are so sexy," he murmured, pulling Zack into a kiss, slow and wet and sated. At least for the time being.

It was after lights out, and Cloud should have been back to the barracks by now, but neither of them mentioned it. They stretched out together on

Zack's abysmally small cot. It was warm enough that they could push the stained sheets to the floor.

"You don't really think that about Sephiroth, do you?" Cloud spoke up after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "That he...he jerks off thinking about me? I mean, you weren't serious, right?"

The dirty barracks light filtered in through the bent blinds, illuminating half of Zack's face, making his grin look lopsided.

"Serious as a fucking heart attack. Spike, you're a Soldier's wet dream."

Cloud stretched lazily, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Heh. I can deal with that."


End file.
